Los antojos de galletas nunca traen nada bueno
by Luna Lunatica
Summary: Tom Riddle tiene un incontrolable antojo de galletas. Estas están implícitamente prohibidas para él y lo sabe pero no puede quedarse con las ganas. Así pues, tras razonarlo mucho se embarca en un viaje hasta la cocina, ¿te atreves a acompañarlo?


**¡Hola!**

**Aquí vengo con un pequeño, enanísmo, one-shot sobre Tom M. Riddle. No hay mucho que decir sólo que espero que os guste y me dejéis algún review, por nimio que sea, ¿sí?**

**Os dejo leer. _Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Disclamer: todo lo descrito en este fic no me pertenece, es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Sólo la trama es mía._  
**

**_Este fic participa en los_ Desafíos _del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

* * *

Tom estaba tumbado sobre el delgado colchón de su cama. Miraba el techo con semblante pensativo y sus ojos delineaban las ligeras grietas que se abrían y entrecruzaban como las ramas de un árbol. El silencio en el orfanato era casi palpable y sólo hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido. No solía ponerse nervioso pero el castigo por colarse en las cocinas siempre había sido severo y Martha aprovecharía cualquier excusa para dejarlo encerrado en su habitación durante días. Nunca le había gustado a la cuidadora y él nunca se había esforzado en ganar su afecto.

Unos pasos reverberaron en el pasillo que discurría más allá de su puerta y Tom contuvo la respiración hasta que se perdieron en las escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba donde dormían los más pequeños. Técnicamente, los que ya tenían más de seis años, como él que tenía ocho, no estaban obligados a dormir o recluirse en sus habitaciones pero Martha y Claire, la cuidadora y cocinera respectivamente, insistían en ello para que no despertaran a los más pequeños. Y Tom estaba bien con eso. Nunca había podido soportar el llanto de los niños.

Era el momento de salir y llevar a cabo el plan que había pensado pero, ¿valía la pena? La respuesta fue inmediata. No podía quedarse con las ganas, necesitaba saciar ese antojo de galletas que le había embargado cuando las vio en un bote de cristal en la cocina cuando Martha le mandó ayudarla con la loza. ¡Y la tonta de Amy había conseguido una! Sintió su sangre hervir y cualquier reparo fue aplastado por su ira.

Primero se sentó en la cama para después sacar las piernas por el borde. Al levantarse, los muelles chirriaron pero no había nadie más que él para escucharlo. En menos de dos pasos había cruzado la austera habitación y se había plantado delante de la puerta. Si sus cálculos no le fallaban, y no solían hacerlo, tenía veinticinco minutos antes de que Claire pasara revista en ese piso. Era una costumbre que Tom nunca había entendido pero no se detuvo a cuestionar el funcionamiento del orfanato y tomó el picaporte. Lo giró con toda la parsimonia que fue capaz de reunir, conteniendo el aliento y rezando, algo que ocurría en contadas ocasiones, porque no chirriase la puerta. Antes de salir, asomó la cabeza por el pequeño espacio que había abierto y miró a ambos lados del corredor. Desierto. Asintió para sí mismo y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí con mucho cuidado.

Había tenido dos horas para preparar su estrategia y decidir qué camino iba a tomar. Tenía dos posibilidades: ir por las escaleras que estaban a su derecha, por el mismo camino que los pasos que había escuchado antes sólo que hacia abajo para llegar al vestíbulo o ir por las escaleras de la izquierda que daban a la zona de las empleadas.

Ambas tenían sus inconvenientes.

La primera posibilidad era el camino más largo ya que tendría que cruzar el vestíbulo principal y el pasillo para llegar hasta el comedor por donde llegaría hasta la puerta de la cocina. Pero también era el más seguro. El camino de la izquierda le llevaría directamente al pasillo donde estaba la lavandería, las habitaciones de Martha, Claire y la señora Cole que eran las que permanecían en el orfanato durante todo el año y también a la puerta trasera de la cocina pero para ello debería cruzar todo el pasillo donde la lavandera paseaba de un lado a otro durante todo el día. Además, Claire y la señora Cole seguramente estarían por allí. Lo pensó un momento más antes de dirigirse hacia las escaleras de la derecha. A esas horas no habría nadie en la zona.

Tumbado en su cama había pensado también en hacerlo por la noche pero entonces le quedarían menos lugares sin vigilancia y sería muy difícil pasar por cualquiera de los lugares mencionados. Todo porque al estúpido de Austin le habían pillado el año pasado escapándose por las noches. Desde entonces había rondas nocturnas.

Tom dejó de divagar sobre Austin y se concentró en lo que tenía entre manos. El tiempo corría en su contra. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras con sumo cuidado, tanteando antes de dejar caer todo su peso sobre el escalón. La madera era antigua y estaba desgastada por los miles de pies que habían pasado sobre ella durante tantos años. Sin embargo, ni una mota de polvo o suciedad eran visibles. Un movimiento en la pared captó su atención y pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como algo se deslizaba por la pintura desconchada. Tom se emocionó por un momento al pensar que podría ser una serpiente pero todo quedó en nada cuando vio a una lagartija pequeña y de color verde corretear hasta la esquina y perderse fuera de su vista.

Sacudió la cabeza y continuó el descenso.

Sentía el aire atorado en la garganta pero su cabeza estaba completamente despejada y fría, calculando al milímetro el lugar en el que posaba los pies. Derecho, izquierdo, derecho, izquierdo. Saltó los tres últimos escalones para evitar el chirrido que producía la madera y aterrizó en el rellano con un ruido sordo.

El vestíbulo era de pequeñas dimensiones y lo único que acompañaba a la vieja puerta de madera era un inestable buró y un cuadro de marco pobre y poco adornado. La puerta que tenía la atención de Tom estaba a la izquierda de su posición al pie de las escaleras, al final de un corto pasillo.

—Y una es lavandera, no tendría que estar ocupándose de estas cosas. Debería cambiar de sitio, ¿qué se habrá creído esa niña?¡Dándome órdenes!¡Y la señora Cole apoyándola! No es normal, no señor.

Tom se tensó inmediatamente. La voz de la señora Clean venía de las escaleras que él acababa de abandonar y los pasos pesados y lentos de la mujer cada vez se acercaban más. Echó una mirada desesperada al rededor e hizo lo único que podía. Cruzó como un rayo la puerta y el frío y oscuro pasillo le dio la bienvenida. La voz de la lavandera se amortiguó un poco pero no tardaría en llegar hasta donde estaba, ya que no había otro lugar al que ir. Sopesó qué hacer durante unos segundos. ¿Debía esconderse en el cuarto de escobas o era mejor seguir su camino? Se sentía indeciso pero si lo pensaba racionalmente, no había nada que alguna de las mujeres presentes en el orfanato necesitaran del comedor o la cocina. Seguramente la señora Clean iba a por algo para limpiar, algo que le había pedido Martha que no soportaba ver ni una mota de polvo.

Esa horrible mujer...Tom se había ganado más de un castigo por su malsana obsesión por la limpieza. Le gustaba estar afuera, en el patio, donde podía conversar con las serpientes que culebreaban entre los arbustos. Meterse entre la maleza para utilizar su extraña habilidad implicaba que seguramente saldría mucho más sucio de lo que había entrado y Martha era incapaz de soportarlo. Pero Tom no iba a renunciar al placer de hablar con los reptiles que consideraba mucho más inteligentes que sus propios compañeros humanos. Durante un tiempo se había sentido inquieto por la posesión de esa habilidad de la que el resto de personas que conocía carecían pero pronto se había habituado. Además, esa no era la única cosa rara que le pasaba. Podía hacer que los animales hicieran lo que él quería, podía mover cosas sin tocarlas y, cuando se lo proponía, podía hacer daño a otras personas. Era especial y lo sabía.

Andando con sigilosos pasos, Tom llegó hasta el comedor. La chirriante puerta se cerró tras él justo en el momento en el que la mujer entraba en el pasillo. Contuvo la respiración, esperando ser encontrado mientras escuchaba los ruidos en el pasillo. Otra vez el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y todo fue silencio. El suspiro aliviado del chico rompió la quietud y se recargó contra la puerta un momento esperando a que se calmaran los latidos de su corazón.

Había estado cerca.

—No has podido resistirte, ¿cierto?

Tom pegó un bote al escuchar una voz femenina. No se había dado cuenta de la presencia de alguien más y se maldijo interiormente por su descuido. Rápidamente, ocultó su sorpresa adoptando un semblante frío e indiferente. Había descubierto que esa era la mejor forma de intimidar a las personas, mirándolas como si no significasen nada.

Un rápido barrido a la habitación le reveló la figura de Amy, sentada en la esquina más oscura y apartada del comedor. Sus ojos verde botella brillaban con malicia y una sonrisa burlona se extendía por su rostro.

La odiaba, la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Amy siempre había sido la preferida de todos. La mejor en el colegio, la más obediente y buena y la más bonita. Tom no se quedaba atrás y él lo sabía pero las cosas raras que ocurrían a su alrededor le habían negado la posibilidad de ser el consentido. Sin embargo, él era el único al que Amy mostraba su verdadera cara. La que ahora estaba enseñando. En el fondo eran muy parecidos.

—Has tardado mucho, ¿sabes? He tenido que esperar un buen rato pero aquí estás, tan predecible como siempre—Tom la odió más por ese comentario. Deseaba hacerle daño, daño de verdad pero ese no era el momento. Necesitaba calmar ese estúpido antojo de galletas.

—Tengo cosas que hacer.

No dijo nada más y siguió andando hasta la puerta de la cocina donde se encontraba el anhelado bote con las galletas. Amy se interpuso en su camino con una sonrisa ladina. No iba a ponerle las cosas fáciles y si la hacía enfadar, los problemas serían para él. La niña pareció leerle los pensamientos y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Recordó a Claire diciendo que Amy tenía la sonrisa de un ángel.

En ese momento parecía el demonio personificado.

—No te conviene enfadarme, Tom—el chico hizo una mueca al escuchar su nombre, prefería que se dirigieran a él por su apellido cosa que aprovechaba Martha de todas las maneras posibles. Se pasaba el día repitiendo su nombre, incluso cuando no se dirigía a él. Exasperante.

—Ni a ti que sea yo el enfadado—amenazó Tom—. No tengo ninguna fachada que guardar, tú sí.

—¿De verdad piensas que yo creo en todos esos estúpidos rumores? No me hagas reír.

Tom sonrió.

No solía hacerlo mucho y sus sonrisas nunca eran serenas ni tranquilizadoras. Él no tenía la sonrisa de un ángel, a menos que la fingiera pero en el orfanato hacía mucho que no le servía de nada así que ¿para qué esforzarse?

La tonta de Amy seguía ahí clavada, mirando su sonrisa amenazante. Algo había cambiado en el ambiente, algo no estaba bien y todo parecía provenir del cuerpo menudo de Tom que centraba sus ojos claros en ella. Había algo erróneo en esa mirada, algo no completamente normal.

Mágico...pero no en el buen sentido.

—Quizá deberías empezar a creer, ¿no te parece?—Amy intentó ocultar un estremecimiento pero Tom se dio cuenta. Su sonrisa era ahora la que se ensanchaba. Disfrutaba tanto con esto, con tener a alguien temblando de miedo. Se lo merecía. Desde luego que lo merecía. Ella había empezado, ella había estado jugando con fuego desde hacía mucho tiempo y su paciencia se había agotado. Sin embargo, tendría que esperar—. Este no es el momento, no podría ocuparme de ti como quiero. Apártate.

Amy no se lo pensó dos veces y dejó el camino libre para Tom que cruzó la puerta de la cocina muy satisfecho de sí mismo aunque ahora tenía antojo de otra cosa. Lo había sentido, hacía unos segundos había sentido el poder corriendo por sus venas y la certeza de que podía hacer daño a Amy si quería. Y quería.

El bote de galletas estaba en lo alto del armario y Tom no lo alcanzaba con su pequeña estatura, sin embargo, sentía eso que no podía identificar en su cuerpo y sabía que sólo tenía que desearlo y el bote se movería hasta sus manos. El cristal tembló ligeramente cuando Tom posó sus ojos en él y pronto empezó a arrastrarse por la superficie pulida de la balda. El chico lo cogió al vuelo cuando se precipitó al vacío.

—Ajá, te pillé haciendo de las tuyas de nuevo.

Tom se quedó paralizado por la sorpresa y giró el cuerpo lentamente.

_No, no, no, no...que no sea cierto._

Pero lo era. Martha estaba en la puerta de la cocina, mirándolo con el triunfo plasmado en sus ojos azules. Esa mujer adoraba castigarlo y Tom sabía que lo único que le separaba de una buena paliza era la señora Cole, esa vieja alcahueta.

Amy estaba detrás de la mujer y le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona. Parecía haberse recuperado sorprendentemente bien del incidente de minutos antes. La ira nubló los pensamientos de Tom que sólo podía pensar en hacerle daño, mucho daño, a esa niña estúpida. Iba a sufrir pero no allí ni en ese momento. Amy no se encogió de miedo esa vez a pesar de que los ojos de Tom eran mucho más terribles pero la presencia de Martha la hacía sentir segura. No se atrevería a nada con la mujer delante.

—Con que robando, ¿eh?—continuó la mujer—. Vas a ganarte un buen castigo. No sé cómo has conseguido coger el bote pero estoy segura de que no ha sido por métodos normales, fenómeno.

La expresión que le dirigió era de profundo desprecio pero Tom no se dio por aludido aunque sintió una insana satisfacción al saber que esa horrible mujer le tenía verdadero miedo. Tom conocía los pensamientos de Martha pero esta nunca los había exteriorizado, hasta ese momento...

La mujer le agarró fuerte de una oreja y el bote se rompió cuando chocó contra el suelo, esparciendo galletas por todas partes. Y ni siquiera había podido comer una, después de todo ese lío. Aunque ahora se le antojaba más borrarle la sonrisa de la cara a la maldita de Amy.

El camino hasta el despacho de la señora Cole fue accidentado, sobre todo en las escaleras, ya que Martha se negaba a soltarle la oreja. Este era el máximo castigo físico que la directora permitía y la mujer se cebaba con saña a lo único con lo que podía hacer verdadero daño.

La señora Cole no pareció sorprendida cuando les vio entrar a los tres. Despachó a Amy, que les había seguido hasta allí, en una frase y dirigió su vista a la cuidadora, pidiendo silenciosamente una explicación que no tardó en llegar. El semblante serio y enfadado de la directora le dejó claro a Tom que esa iba a ser una tarde muy larga.

* * *

**Espero que al menos os haya entretenido un poquito :)  
**

**Un beso y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
